All at Once
by theicemenace
Summary: Sheppard and Mitchell are trapped offworld.


**A/N:** Thanks to ladygris for the Beta.

~Sandy

_I try to take life one day at a time, but sometimes several days attack me all at once._

~ Author Unknown

**Rodney and Significant Other Challenge**

**All At Once**

Humid. Sweltering. Muggy. Call it what you will. Cameron Mitchell called it just plain hot. When it came to sheer heat, Texas had nothing on this planet.

Locked in a wooden box that had been sunk into the ground, Cam contemplated Fate and how he seemed to end up in alien jails way too often. He swatted at a flying insect buzzing around his head then stuck his unshaven face close to the opening. "Sheppard?"

"Yeah?" John's voice sounded just as bone-tired as he felt.

"How long you reckon we been in these things?"

He heard John shifting in his box attempting to find a comfortable position and knowing it was impossible. "Well, they've fed us five times, brought water eleven times and beaten us senseless…"

"Three times."

"Yeah. So that means we've been here…"

Cam waited but John didn't continue. "You have _no_ freakin' idea, do you?"

"No." The word ended on a long resigned sigh. "Mitchell?"

"Yeah?"

"How long you think we got before they decide to kill us and be done with it?"

Wishing he knew the answer to that question, Cam just collapsed to the floor of his prison, his knees drawn up to his chest. He'd already taken off what was left of his uniform shirt and pants in an attempt at getting relief from the heat. He assumed that John had done the same. It helped some though not enough. What they _really_ needed was to be rescued, given lots of water, fed, showered and allowed to sleep for a minimum of three days. The voices of their captors laughed and called out to one another. A constant reminder that they'd somehow offended the magistrate of the village with whom they'd come to trade. One of the problems was that the man refused to tell them what they'd done and that was incredibly annoying.

At the moment, Cam regretted that he'd convinced General Landry to approve his TDY to Atlantis instead of taking vacation and visiting his family in Kansas. What he wouldn't give for one of his gramma's homemade, award winning macaroons. A groan from the next box reminded him to wish for _two_ macaroons. He was about to doze off when shouts of alarms and gunfire erupted at the edge of his hearing range.

"Mitchell?" John's words had been slurred, but now he sounded more energized than he had in more than a day.

"I hear it. Sounds like…"

"Cavalry's comin'." The sounds of energy and projectile weapons meant Ronon and the SAR teams were taking out the guards. John chuckled mirthlessly as the lock on his prison was broken and the door flipped open. "'Bout time."

At the same time, Cam's own box was opened. He blinked into the brightness of the sun, a hand up to shade his eyes.

"So, Cameron. You missed me so much you had to get yourself captured just to get me back?"

There was no mistaking the voice. Somehow Vala had joined the rescue team. She moved to block the sun while two brawny Marines reached down to pull him out. When they let go, he swayed but managed to keep to his feet. "Thanks."

The dark-haired woman handed him a bottle of water taking in his state of near undress. "You and Sheppard must have gone shopping together. If Samantha were here she'd have something to say about you losing your pants." She stepped back so Cam could see John also in nothing but boxers and a T-shirt guzzling a bottle of water given to him by Rodney. Teyla hovered nearby, casting the occasional glare at the people who had incarcerated her friend.

A pair of medics came forward handing each man a pair of scrub pants. While they slipped into them, the rest of the teams rounded up the guards then Evan Lorne read them the riot act about taking their people prisoner for no good reason. Tucking a thumb into the waistband of his pants, Evan took a bold stance, his P-90 held in the other hand. "This is no way to treat your allies."

One of the former guards scoffed. "What makes you think we _want_ to be allies with the likes of you?"

Evan inclined his head, conceding the point. "Fair enough." He walked over and squatted in front of the man. "You don't _have_ to be our friends, but remember this. You also do _not_ want to make enemies of Atlantis and I'm getting just a little tired of reminding everyone that we take care of own own so let's make this the last time."

Getting to his feet again, Evan waited for John and Cam to join him then clicked the radio. "All units, this is Lorne. We got 'em and we're headin' home. Let's move out."

~~O~~

With Coughlin, Reed and Sullivan taking point and Ronon and a squad of Marines covering their six, John and Cam stayed in the middle with Evan. John glanced over his shoulder where Teyla and Rodney were keeping an eye on him. He knew they were watching Cam too but mostly him. Vala kept pace with Teyla her eyes on Cam when they weren't scanning the area around them.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

John glanced at Evan then went back to concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and ignoring the medical team that also watched him and Cam. Both men had refused treatment preferring to get back to Atlantis as soon as possible. Every time one or the other finished a bottle of water or an electrolyte-enriched drink, another was given to them and they were ordered to drink. Not that it took much persuasion. John was so parched he didn't think he'd ever stop being thirsty. And if he felt like that then Cam had to feel the same way. "Yeah?"

"Sorry it took so long to mount a rescue."

"At least we're out now."

"How long were you in there?"

Cam shrugged. "Not sure. I try to take life one day at a time…"

John continued, "…but sometimes several days attack me…

"…all at once," Evan finished for them. "Now _that_ I understand."

John snorted, the sound echoed by Cam. "Can we leave the philosophy till we get home?"

"Yes, sir."

The 'gate appeared up ahead. "I'll dial." John and Cam spoke in unison.

Evan rolled his eyes and grinned. "Reed, dial Atlantis."

The Marine Captain mirrored his team leader's grin. "Yes, sir."

When the wormhole settled, Cam and John headed for the event horizon ahead of everyone else breathing long sighs of relief when the cool air of Atlantis made their heat-ravaged skin prickle.

"So what's the plan, Cameron?" Vala came to stand with John and Cam, a thumb hooked into the waistband of her black pants allowing her navel to show.

"Shower," Cam stated emphatically.

"Definitely," John agreed. "Then food."

"And sleep."

"Yeah."

The medics directed them into the transporter and from there to the Infirmary.

John's annoyance rose. "Oh, come on. Can't we just…"

"Good to have you back, Colonel." Amanda Cole's eyes roamed over John's body and back to his face, her smile of welcome not hiding the fear in her eyes.

"Good to _be_ back. Can we fast-track this, doc?"

With a wry twist of her lips, she pointed to an empty exam bed. "See what I can do." She pulled the curtains around the bed. "Get into that gown and Dr. Joval will be in soon."

John huffed at her. "You take all the fun out of a post-mission physical, you know that?"

~~O~~

Amanda leaned close to John, obviously thinking she wouldn't be heard, but Cam still caught the jist.

"If you're a good boy, maybe I'll come to your quarters tonight for a follow-up." She closed the curtain the last few inches before he could respond.

Cam grinned at her when her eyes met his. "What do _I_ have to do to get personalized treatment?"

Amanda poked him in the chest. "Just get changed, Colonel. We'll get you and Colonel Sheppard out of here as soon as possible."

"Sheppard's right. You _do_ take all the fun out of a post-mission physical."

Instead of responding, Amanda motioned Marie forward. "Marie, Colonel Mitchell wants special treatment…so use the _big_ needles."

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure that falls under cruel and unusual punishment," Cam's voice rose as Amanda walked away.

John's voice drifted out. "That's SOP here in Atlantis, Mitchell."

Cam let that go, muttering under his breath, "You coulda gone to Kansas, Mitchel, but no-o-o. You _had_ to go to a galaxy three million light years from home." He pulled off his dirt and sweat stained clothes and shoved his arms into the clean gown provided. "Sheppard."

"Yeah?"

"Think they have macaroons in the Mess Hall?"

**The End**


End file.
